No Air, No Air!
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Another story for the after math of the 2009 draft for the pairing Morrison/Miz.
1. In The Beginning

"Damn it,! Stupid fucking draft!" Mike Mizanin stomped into the his and John Morrison's private locker room. He slumped down on the bench defeated as sobs shook his body and tears ran rapidly down his cheeks. The thought of he and john not wrestling together, being partners, being lovers made him want to just crawl into a hole and die. He had never loved some one as much as he does John and now its over, just like that.

John Morrison was not happy, he was worried and upset. Worried because he knew because of what the draft was doing to him; what it was doing to Mike. Upset because he was loosing his tag team partner, his beast friend, his lover,....his Mike. He had to find Mike and talk to him about this. As he walked to the private locker room he and Mike shared. And went in only to stop dead for a few seconds because their on the bench was Mike, eyes red and puffy, body trembling, and muffled heart shattering sobs being uttered from his lips. So he stood their unable to move from the pure and intense pain radiating from his chest. "...Mike" 


	2. Hold Me

All of a sudden I felt my feet come to life and scramble over to Mike and I wrapped him in my arms and held him to my chest, feeling him tense up and start to sob harder while he clutched at the front of my shirt like it was his life line. I rocked back and forth with him in my arms just whispering sweet nothings in his ear trying to calm him down. After some odd hours I realized that he had fallen asleep in my arms, and that left me time to think about what to do. I don't think I can really let Mike go; he is my everything. I yawned as my eyes started to slowly lower. I got out my fur coat and then I gently laid Mike out on it, getting down their with him myself and holding him. I fell into my troubled sleep, dreaming of the horrible days that may await me because Mike will be gone. Unless I can think of a plan 


	3. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

I know that the chapters in this story are WAY to short. Is like gonna be the first chapter story I ever actually do. I am going to try to start making them longer. And if you like the pairing Morrison/Miz and you like angsty stories I would like to recomend a story to you.  
I read this and I loved it so much! I am begging for the author to make a sequel. So the story "Discovering Love" is by wrestlefan4. And I will be working on longer chapters for this stoy. 


	4. When I Come Around

John Morrison woke up late that night all alone. Mike was gone and so were his things. Confused John got up gathered his things, went to his car and though about where mike was. After deciding he went to the hotel room they shared to be alone he started the car and headed to the hotel also.

When he arrived in the parking lot there was no one there but he recognized some of the cars and trucks , and one of the trucks happened to belong to Mike so John was confident that Mike was safe and in the room waiting for him. He entered the hotel and went up to the 2nd floor and to their shared room. When he opened the door and stepped in he was surprised when all that greeted him was an empty room and two neatly made beds. To say he was worried would have been an understatement.

He threw his things into the room and ran to the elevator which took him down to the lobby. He went up the women behind the desk and asked her "Have you seen a young man with a fawx hawk hair cut and blue eyes around?" "Yes sir" She answered. "He came in and checked into another room about an hour or two ago." She cocked her head to the side and waited for him to reply. 'What room?" He wondered aloud. "Room 390." She answered him and with that he took off back to the elevator and to the 3rd floor to find his boyfriend and demand to know what was going on.

When he got to the room he knocked or pounded on the door . When he did not get a reply he yelled for Mike to open up and let him in and knocked harder. "I'm not leaving until you let me in!" After a good ten minutes of him yelling and trying to break the door down, the door opened enough to reveal half of the tear stained face of Mike Mizanin. "What do you want John? We cant be together anymore and you know it." Mike dead paned. "Come on now Mike, we can make this work if we try hard enough. I don't want to let you go baby so please; at least lets talk about it first!" It seemed like to John forever went by before Mike gave in and opened the door to make room for him to enter.


	5. So I'm Already Gone

_Okay so, this is chapter five of "No Air, No Air!" and I am trying to decide weather to keep this a Morrison/Miz piece or Bring in Randy Orton for my Mikey and someone else for Johnny. I am posting a poll. Plus I have hope for this story because I have one review and 1 person has favorited this story so I must say thank you to -lifestyle-practice- for favoriting and Hardly Here for reviews so Thanks A lot! And now on to the story!~~_

**~!~!~!~!~3~!~!~!~!~3**

"**What now Morrison?" Mike asked quietly. "Look Mike, just because we are not tag teaming anymore and won't be on the same shows does not mean that we can't still be together. Come on Mike. I love you and I know you love me; you have said it plenty of times and theirs no way you were lying to me." John looked at Mike, his eyes pleading for Mike to stop this stupid whatever it was and come back into John's arms. **

**Mike looked down dejectedly and sighed. He knew what Morrison was saying was true but he did not think he could stand having a longing distance relationship and not being able to see his lover every day. So he thought that maybe they would be happier as just friends because they would both get new boyfriends and they would be able to see them every night instead of having to deal with only seeing each other every other week or month or whatever. "It would not be the same John, we wouldn't see each other and that would be miserable so why don't we move on while we're not in too deep." Mike finished and looked up and to deep muddy brown black eyes. **

"**Mike…that's not true, but I would do anything to make you happy and if breaking my heart will do that then fine. I will leave you to it then" With that John stepped closer to Mike and gave him one last soft passionate kiss as the tears streamed down his cheeks pooling at his chin and then dropping down to the floor like a salty waterfall. John backed off after a few seconds, put his head down, and walked out off the door to Mike's hotel room shutting the door quietly behind him.**

**Mike stood in that same spot long after John had left and finally just let it all out. The sadness of letting John go even though he knew it was for the best; or at least he thought it was. Mike jumped on the bed and buried his head in his pillow crying even harder when he realized that now he could never burry his head in John's chest again. Or feel his strong, bronze arms around him. Mike knew the pain would dull with time but for know it was agonizing and all he had to comfort him was the song he could hear drifting in through the walls. He did not know what room it was coming from but he hoped it did not stop any time soon.**

_**You know that I love you so**_

_**I love you enough to let you go.**_

_**I want you to know, that it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road some ones gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know **_

_**You couldn't have love me better**_

_**But I want you to move on**_

_**So I'm already gone.**_


	6. Thats The Good Stuff

~_Okay, well I know I have bad grammar and I am now on the hunt for a beta. So if you are interested give me a personal message and I will appreciate it. And good for me school is almost out so I will be writing more! Now on to the 6__th__ chapter of 'No Air, No Air!'~_

(Morrison Pov)

John walked slowly away from Mike's door and down to the lobby and kept going. He went out on the streets around the town with out really even paying any attention as to where he was, just too heart broken to care. Mikey had just dumped him because of the draft and if you ask him he had a good reason but he loved…no he loves him enough to give the long term thing a shot.

I guess he didn't see it the way John did considering he just told him it was over. "Sigh," I guess it is for the best that we split. I wont have to worry about him when I'm away and he wont be bothered by having to worry about me so I suppose we did the right thing. Brushing his hair out of his face, he rounded a corner and stopped at a bar that in neon lights read "Blacks Liquor" and it just seemed right so he went in.

Its was getting late, and on a Monday night their wasn't really anyone their except the old bar keep. John walked down to the end of the bar where the old bar keep was standing and sat down. He propped his right elbow up and put his head in his hand. "What'll it be?" I said "The Good Stuff."

John let his eyes drop down to the counter top as he waited for his drink. He waited for sometime, getting even more frustrated after every minute that passed in which he was not on his way to getting drunk. John looked up and the bar tender and he had a strange hazy look his eyes; they were blue and reminded him of Mikes beautiful blue eyes except at the moment his eyes were misty.

The man reached under he table and pulled out a jug of milk. He pulled out two glasses and filled them both up and handing one to me. "Son you can't find that here, the "Good Stuff" is being with your lover. Laughing and crying with them and it looks to me that you are lucky enough to have one or have had one. Its late you know, and to want to just go to a bar at this time of night is insane unless you have reason. Did you have a fight with your girlfriend son?"

"Kind of, we just broke up." "That's to bad son. I hope you don't mind me asking but did you love her?" Hell no because its not a her John though but answered anyways "Yeah, I loved her a lot." John really didn't feel like talking about it but he guessed he talk about it to this man that he did not know and probably would never see again; or forever hold his piece. Besides the old guy seemed like he knew what John was talking about.

"Listen son, I know that you may think that I don't know what I'm talking about but if you really love her you should not let her go. It will haunt you for the rest of your life. I don't know what I would have done without my wife but my wife passed away 10 years ago and every night I came her and got wasted but this is my 5th year without it and I have found one thing stronger than the whisky is the good times. The times I had with her and son, if you love this girl and you let her go you will never be happy. And you will never have any of the good stuff." John let the old mans words sit in his head and his heart for a little while and finally he got up. "Thanks, it really helped a lot." The old man smiled and nodded, John got up and walked out of the bar and began his long walk back to the hotel to plan how he was going to get Mike back.

~_I don't really like this chapter. Its not doing to good in my mind. I'm still looking for a beta so again if you are interested, please let me know. As you can see I am in desperate need of one. Please comment on the story!~_


	7. Favorite Color

_Sorry its been so long since I have updated. I hate when people do that but I know how it is, I had a major writers block. So anyways he goes my first attempt at a story since my last chapter and congratulations Mike Mizanin 4 winning Money in the bank._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

It had been a month since John Morrison had made his resolve to try to get Mike back but Mike has done too good a job of avoiding him in that month and John has not got him alone in a room since that night Mike said it was over.

Today was Tuesday and Mike was getting tired of having to practically run from John. Mike was just about ready to tell John to freakin' leave him the hell alone. Mike hated having to run from John because in reality all he really wanted to do was have John take him in his strong bronze arms like he used to and hold him. Mike missed John so much but he knew that it was for the best that they stayed apart.

John on the other hand was relentless. He refused to give up and just let Mike go. John was known all over the WWE for his stubbornness and Mike new that but still Mike thought this was getting ridicules. John got up at 6:00 went to the gym beside the hotel he was staying at, came back to his room at 8, took a shower, got ready for the day, and then went to get breakfast and see if he could find Mike.

Mike on the other hand had deiced to sleep in a few hours until 9 and when he did get up he didn't want to leave his room to find John waiting outside for him. Mike had not been getting much sleep lately because every night he woke up after having some night mare about John being hurt or him being alone forever and could not for the life of him get back to sleep.

Mike got up, did his morning routine, and eased he door open just enough to see if John was out side waiting for him. When he discovered that the coast was clear he stepped out of his room and headed to the motels built in restaurant to get him a bite to eat. Unfortunately for him on his way to the restaurant is exactly where John Morrison had him cornered.

Mike sighed, he knew John would corner him soon enough. This was a confrontation he had been dreading for some time. "Mike, please" John started. "I want to be with you. I don't care about the draft or anything else. I just care about you. So please Mike, I know you didn't just stop loving me one night." Mike didn't really know what to say. All he knew was that his brain said to say no and run but his heart wanted so bad to stay and take John back.

"John, I told you….this wont work, will not see each other as much as we should and I don't want to have to miss you every night." John stared at him long and hard. Are you telling me you are not missing me right now, your not missing waking up in my arms, or being able to talk to me, or just having me around? John looked at him quizzically. "Well," Mike shot back. "Its better than having to worry about you have the temptation of being with other people while your gone with Smack Down and still being with me." John looked pained for a moment. "Mike….do you honestly think that I would cheat on you. Its been a month since you broke up with me and I have not so much as ever considered being with someone else. I have been thinking of a way to get you back. Not don't you think that if I was interested in someone else that I would be with them right now and not asking you to stop this non-since and just have me back?"

Mike was torn. Now thinking about what John had said, he couldn't find a reason not to take him back. And he wanted to so desperately just let John know how much Mike missed him and how much Mike wanted John. John cleared his throat letting Mike know he was still their and waiting for an answer. Mike laid him head on John chest and muttered, "Will you even have me back after I've been such a pain?" John put his hands on Mikes shoulders and pushed him back just enough so that John could see his eyes. "Mike, I didn't go through all the trouble to just let you go. Of coarse I will have you back…..as long as your happy with me." And with that John met Mikes lips in a soft, tender, chaste, kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yeah, very OCC I suck I know. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Pease review. And I may do a sequel . THANK YOU FOR READING! (John and Mike were meant for each other. And again congrats Mikey._


End file.
